1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holding devices and more specifically it relates to a gum .[.growth.]. pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holding devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,053 to Focke; 5,197,882 to Jernberg; 5,267,862 to Parker and 5,326,685 to Gaglio et al. are all illustrative to such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
.Iadd.U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,053 of .Iaddend.Focke, Heinz.Iadd., for ".Iaddend.Pouch Made of a Single- or Multiple-Ply Synthetic Plastics Sheet Material, Preferably for Tobacco.[.U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,053 The invention.]. .Iadd.", .Iaddend.provides a pouch made of a single- or multiple-ply synthetic plastics sheet material, particularly polyethylene, for the reception of a material such as tobacco. The pouch is preferably formed by longitudinally folding over a continuous sheet of plastic material, so that it has a short wall and a longer wall which .[.latter.]. serves as a wrap-around flap. The pouch is sealed at three edges and has an opening sealed by a substantially air-tight closure so constructed that it can be easily torn open.
.Iadd.U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,882 of .Iaddend.Jernberg.[., Gary R..]. .Iadd., for ".Iaddend.Periodontal Barrier and Method for Aiding Periodontal Tissue Regeneration Agents.[.U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,882 A.]. .Iadd.", discloses a .Iaddend.periodontal barrier and method incorporating chemo-therapeutic agents .[.is disclosed.]. for aiding and guiding periodontal tissue regeneration.
.Iadd.U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,862 of .Iaddend.Parker.[., Jonathan A..]. .Iadd., for ".Iaddend.Intraoral Appliance.[.U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,862 Dental.]. .Iadd.", discloses dental .Iaddend.appliances formed using this method .[.provide.]. .Iadd.with .Iaddend.projections of the appliance itself which provide the necessary gripping forces rather than extraneous wires or other parts. The projections are formed by cutting grooves in casts of the teeth arches which will result in a projection, which will bear against the teeth, when the cast surface is duplicated in plastic. A first embodiment forms upper and lower plastic components, each having projections from the casts using the lost wax technique. These components are joined together in a predetermined relationship using a wax bit registration taken while the patient held his jaw in the predetermined relationship, and a dental articulator. A second method forms the plastic components directly over the casts. In this method the components are joined together, while mounted over the patient's arches, with the patient holding his jaw in the predetermined relationship. Both methods can be used to produce a single component with no joining of components then being required.
.Iadd.U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,685 of .Iaddend.Gaglio.[., Thomas J. Santoriello, Luigi.]. .Iadd.et al., for ".Iaddend.Viscous Fluid Dispensing Apparatus.[.U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,685 This is.]. .Iadd.", discloses .Iaddend.an applicator for applying a viscous fluid to a surface. There is a flexible backing material of a closed-cell material and a flexible dispensing material of an open-celled material disposed over and carried by the flexible backing material. The open-celled material has an internal structural spacing sized relative to the viscosity of the fluid, so as to absorb and allow the fluid to slowly pass therethrough. Preferably, the flexible backing material and the flexible dispensing material are sealed together about the periphery thereof to form a hollow pocket. The fluid in the form of a gel, salve or the like, is disposed in the hollow pocket. The pocket can be filled with an oxidizing agent and used for tooth whitening and/or gum treatment. The pocket can be attached to an adhesive backing to make adhesive bandages which apply various medications to the underlying skin area. This approach can be employed for treating wounds and blemishes. The pockets can also be used for dispensing a variety of other materials including makeup remover, moisturizer, polishes, cleansers and the like.